


Waking Up

by ConsultingJedi221b



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Creepy Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016), Gen, Hair-pulling, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), I suck at tags, Kidnapped Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Knife Wounds, Little bit of fluff at the end, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rescue, Tied To A Chair, Torture, Waking up Restrained, i dont know how to tag this, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingJedi221b/pseuds/ConsultingJedi221b
Summary: Mac has been kidnapped by Murdoc
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 73
Collections: My MacGyver (2016) Tumblr Drabbles





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble that was originally posted on my tumblr: whumpflumpthump.

When Mac woke, the first thing he noticed was the painful, but sadly familiar sensation of a pounding in the back of his head. He groaned softly as he tried to clear his mind. After a few moments, he lifted his head to take in as much as he could of his surroundings and situations before whoever had put him in this situation inevitably came to check on their captive.

As he looked around, he saw that he was sitting in a metal chair with his wrists strapped to each armrest with a thick leather band that was fastened in some way he couldn’t see underneath the armrests. He continued his investigation and saw that his ankles were restrained in the same fashion to the legs of the chair, and there was a strap across his chest, made of the same tough leather as the other restraints, preventing him from leaning forward to try and free his hands.

Whoever had done this to him obviously had some idea of what Angus MacGyver was capable of, or they just had gotten incredibly lucky, because it would be very difficult for Mac to escape from these bonds, as there was no obvious lock to pick, and the straps were too thick for him to break through with brute strength alone. Until he could come up with a plan, which would be very challenging thanks to the throbbing pain in his head, or get his hands on something that could help him, his best bet would be to wait and hope that his team would find him.

He tried to keep that hope in his mind as he heard a door somewhere behind him click, and footsteps approaching his chair. _They will find me. They will find me. They always-_ His thoughts were interrupted when the footsteps stopped, and he found himself face to face with someone he had hoped to never see again.

“Murdoc. What do you want?” Mac asked, trying to keep his face impassive as he started to panic inside.

“No ‘hello’ Boy Scout? I’m hurt,” Murdoc responded, feigning disappointment. When Mac didn’t respond, he continued, “Well, no matter, and to answer your question, I was just in the neighborhood and I thought about how long it had been since we had seen each other, and decided to remedy that.”

“If you’re going to kill me, just get it over with.”

“Kill you? No, no, no, Angus, that comes later,” Murdoc chided, punctuating each ‘no’ by pointing his index finger accusingly towards Mac, as if he were scolding a child. “For now, I figure we have about,” he paused, pretending to look at a watch on his wrist, “an hour before your guard dog and the rest of your little team discover you’re missing. In the meantime, what do you say we have a little fun, hmm?” he said, reaching out to run his hand down the side of Mac’s face, causing him to flinch.

“After all, a lot can happen in an hour.”


	2. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Mac could even register what was happening, Murdoc had moved the knife from above his leg to his exposed right forearm, where his sleeve was rolled up. He sliced a thin line across Mac’s skin, drawing a line of blood and eliciting a small hiss of pain from Mac, who tried to jerk away, again not getting anywhere.
> 
> “Now now Boy Scout, we’ve barely even started,” Murdoc tutted, patting Mac’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> Thank you to the wonderful people who encouraged me to continue this story, you all are awesome!!

_“After all, a lot can happen in an hour.”_

* * *

Mac shuddered, and a look of fear flitted across his features, but was quickly replaced by hatred and defiance. He would not let Murdoc see how terrified he was, he couldn’t. He didn’t need to give Murdoc anything else to use against him.

If he had noticed Mac’s fear, Murdoc didn’t remark on it. He stood in front of Mac for a few seconds, seemingly contemplating something, and then turned and walked behind him, out of view.

“I’ll be right back Boy Scout, I just need to grab something, and then we can get started.”

_Well that can’t be good._

  
Due to the strap across Mac’s chest, he wasn’t able to turn his head to look, so he was forced to wait while Murdoc was doing whatever the heck he was doing. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he here’s footsteps coming up from behind him.

As Murdoc rounded his chair, Mac braced himself to see what he was holding. Mac had no doubt that whatever was in his hands would be used to torture him, Murdoc wouldn’t just sit and stare at him forever. Mac’s suspicions were proved correct when he saw what Murdoc was holding, a relatively small knife, about the size of the blade in his Swiss Army Knife.

“That’s it?” Mac asked, “I have to say, I thought you would come up with something more, I don’t know...creative.”

Mac was just stalling for time. He knew Murdoc could come up with many creative ways to use that knife. Desperately, he hoped for his team to come and rescue him.

_You know they’re not going to get here in time._

_They probably don’t even know you’re gone yet._

Mac knew his mind was probably correct, Murdoc had taken him on his way home from Phoenix, there was no reason to believe anything had happened to him for at least another hour, like Murdoc had said, when he was supposed to meet Jack for dinner. And, based on the restraints Murdoc had used, and his constant staring, there was very little hope that he would escape by himself.

“Oh Boy Scout, you and I both know I don’t need anything more than this knife to hurt you,” Murdoc said, snapping Mac out of his thoughts, “and I do intend to hurt you, MacGyver,” he added, his eyes darkening.

With that, he started to walk towards Mac, flipping the knife between his fingers absentmindedly as he did so. Mac instinctively started struggling against his bonds, but to no avail, they held fast. Murdoc crouched down so he was on the same level as MacGyver, and then brought the knife up to trace along the skin underneath his eyes, not quite touching.

Mac kept his head as still as possible, but this time couldn’t contain the fear that came with Murdoc’s action.

Murdoc laughed darkly and pulled the knife away, leaving it to hover over Mac’s leg. “Don’t worry Angus, I would never harm that pretty face of yours, and I want to be able to see that delicious fear in your eyes.”

_Well, that’s reassuring._

Before Mac could even register what was happening, Murdoc had moved the knife from above his leg to his exposed right forearm, where his sleeve was rolled up. He sliced a thin line across Mac’s skin, drawing a line of blood and eliciting a small hiss of pain from Mac, who tried to jerk away, again not getting anywhere.

“Now now Boy Scout, we’ve barely even started,” Murdoc tutted, patting Mac’s face.

Murdoc moved again, this time bringing the knife to Mac’s collarbone. He sliced a little deeper this time, driving the knife from the top of the bone to almost the hollow of his throat. Mac held in his gasp this time, managing to only glare at Murdoc as the madman smiled, almost gleefully.

“Let’s see how long that glare can last for, hm? After all, we still have about,” he paused, thinking, “forty-five minutes, give or take a few.”

Mac tried not to let the disappointment show on his face.

_It’s only been fifteen minutes?_

_It’s going to be a long hour._

Mac was again pulled out of his thoughts, this time by Murdoc cutting through the fabric of his henley, exposing his chest. When Murdoc was done, the fabric of his shirt was hanging open from his shoulders. This gave him a clear view of all of Mac’s many scars that littered his chest.

“Wow MacGyver, I expected some, they come with the job, but this, this is a lot. I am more than happy to add a few of my own, though I am a bit jealous. Well, that’s no problem, we can remedy that right now,” he paused, “Only I should leave scars on you.”

Mac tried to move to cover up his chest, his cheeks reddening. Murdoc was approaching again. This time he first put a hand on Mac’s chest, holding him still.

“Hold still Boy Scout, I can’t have you wiggling so much, wouldn’t want to hit anything vital, now do we?”

“Go to hell, Murdoc,” Mac growled, still struggling against Murdoc, and the strap across his chest.

This seemed to set Murdoc off, something in him seemed to snap. He moved his hand from Mac’s chest, and a second later, he was behind Mac, his hand in his hair. He pulled Mac’s head back, which caused Mac to yelp in surprise, and placed the blade of the knife at the base of his throat. Mac stilled instantly.

“I wouldn’t test me MacGyver. I may not want to kill you yet, but I will. As much as I enjoy this game we play, I would still love to plunge this knife into your chest and watch as you bleed out,” he moved the knife so it was hovering teasingly over his heart, “As you gasp for breath as your lungs stop working, and then as your heart stops beating and the light leaves your eyes,” he stopped, then, keeping his grip on Mac’s hair, removed the knife from above Mac’s heart, and placed it back at his side, “Don’t give me a reason to do that. You have made my life interesting MacGyver, I would hate to end our relationship so soon.”

Murdoc released his hold on Mac’s hair, and shoved his head back forwards as he walked back to stand in front of him. He had his knife back out, and his face was back to its usual mask, his moment of rage gone. Without even speaking, he brought the knife up to Mac’s chest and cut into it, deeper than the others. This time, Mac could barely contain the moan that threatened to escape his lips. Barely giving him any respite, Murdoc sliced his chest again, going even deeper, but still not enough to kill him, just leave scars.

_Scars. That’s exactly what he wanted._

After that cut, Murdoc stopped. He raised the knife up to the light, causing the blood on it to glisten. He chuckled darkly as he lowered the knife back down.

Mac glared at he brought the knife up and set it on Mac’s knee, just out of reach of his restrained hands. He glared at Murdoc, causing the man to feign sadness.

“No need to look so angry Angus, soon enough that perfect face of yours will be filled with agony. Let’s do a little experiment, for science. Tell me, Boy Scout, how long do you think it will be before you start screaming?”

Without further warning, Murdoc continued his rapid slicing, some cuts going deep, causing streams of blood to run down his chest, and some barely breaking the skin, just enough to sting. After about a minute, tears were running down his cheeks, and after two minutes, Mac could no longer hold back the screams. They just seemed to encourage Murdoc, and he continued for five more minutes like that.

When Murdoc finally stopped, Mac was gasping as he sagged in his restraints. His whole chest was covered in blood, and it was dripping onto the floor around him.

“That was a great performance, MacGyver, truly. It was everything I hoped it would be.”

“Go to-,” Mac started, gritting his teeth as he spoke, but before he could finish, Murdoc had placed the tip of the knife once again under Mac’s chin, effectively silencing him.

“Ah, ah, ah, Angus. What did I say about testing me?”

Mac stayed silent, and that seemed to be a good enough answer for Murdoc, as he lowered the knife, this time placing it near his shoulder, running the tip down his arm.

“I think it’s time we move on, don’t you think? How about your hands?” he said, drawing the knife along Mac’s forearm, down to rest between his index and middle finger. “It would be a lot harder to build your little, contraptions, if you couldn’t use your hands.”

Mac’s tear-stained eyes widened as Murdoc continued to move the knife around his hand, and he tried to jerk it away, but with no luck.

“After all, what is Angus MacGyver, without his hands?”

Mac continued to try and jerk away, but all he accomplished was rubbing his already raw wrists even more. He was starting to panic. _Not his hands. Anything but his hands._

  
Murdoc dug in slightly in the next cut, causing a thin line of blood to form, bubbling up from the cut. He repositioned the knife, and was getting ready to cut in again when Mac spoke up.

“Please, don’t,” he said quietly.

“I’m sorry, what did you say, I didn’t seem to catch that.”

“I said,” Mac continued, louder, “please, don’t. Anything but my hands, I need them, I don’t know what I’d do...” he trailed off, new tears forming in his eyes. His injuries were quickly catching up to him, his vision was getting blurry, and not from the tears, as he spoke.

Murdoc put down his knife. “You really thought I would permanently injure the architects of your genius. You must think I’m a monster. No, where would be the fun in that, you’ll keep your hands. But, oh Angus, you’re so lovely when you’re begging. That could be addicting, you’ll have to do that more often.”

Murdoc stepped forward again, and placed the knife on his arm once more. Mac’s body was so taxed, that he almost didn’t feel it when Murdoc sliced another cut into his arm, from the elbow to his shoulder. Murdoc continued like this, whistling as he went, until the sleeve of his shirt was in shreds. Mac stopped trying to hold in the screams as he moved to the other arm, and then his legs. There was blood everywhere, but Murdoc was careful. He never vut deep enough to kill, and always missed vital organs and blood vessels.

Mac almost wished Murdoc would just kill him. His whole body felt like it was on fire. The original aching in his head had completely vanished behind the searing pain of the many cuts strewn across his body.

Eventually, when Mac was barely conscious, Murdoc stopped.

“Well, it seems our hour is almost up, my dear Angus. It has been fun, but I really must be going before your guard dog and the rest of your goons show up. But, before I go, I must give you are parting present.”

Before Mac’s pain-dimmed mind could make sense of what Murdoc had said, he cried out as he felt the knife tear through his skin as Murdoc stabbed it through his thigh.

“Be seeing you, MacGyver,” was the last thing Mac heard before the darkness overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> I hope you liked it!  
> I'll probably add a rescue/ comfort scene at some point, but right now, I really need sleeeepp.  
> (It was so worth it to stay up and write this though)


	3. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac awoke slowly, his bright blue eyes fluttering open. The first thing he noticed was the bright fluorescent lights above him. He knew what that meant. He was in Medical, again.
> 
> (I suck at summaries, sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final installment in this story!!  
> I hope you enjoy to read it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

“I got it!” Riley exclaimed from where she was sitting, perched behind her computer.

Bozer, Riley, Jack, and Matty all jumped up. They had all gathered in the War Room after Mac had failed to meet Jack for their dinner. After looking in the usual places for him, and Mac not answering any of their calls, they had assumed that he had been taken, a circumstance that sadly happened way too often in their line of work.

“Where is he Riley?” Jack asked.

“Some abandoned warehouse on the West side of town. I sent the address to your phone.”

“A TAC team is waiting on you downstairs,” Matty said, “Go get our boy back.”

Jack nodded and walked out the door.

When he noticed Riley and Bozer following him, he turned to argue, but one look at their faces told him they would not be swayed.

Sighing, he continued on. Reaching the awaiting TAC team, he quickly gave them a run down of the situation and the address Riley had given them.

Without pausing to make sure he was understood, Jack, Riley, and Bozer made their way to the waiting truck. Within two minutes they were on their way.

No one talked the entire twenty-minute drive, they were all worried. Not everyone knew the blonde as well as his team did, but none of them were blind to his boyish charm and the kindness that he showed to everyone he met. There was no denying that they all felt a certain fondness over Angus MacGyver.

After their silent trip, they had finally arrived at the address. It looked like it used to be a storehouse for some canning company, but had fallen into disrepair as the business closed. It now was covered in a greenish-brown vine that crawled up the edge of the building to give the whole warehouse a very unsettling appearance, and with the slow rain falling outside, it looked like a scene from a very bad horror movie.

_Of course they would choose the creepiest building._

_And why did it have to be raining?_

Jack was beginning to hate the person who took Mac even more than he had previously, which was no easy feat.

The TAC team spread out to scan the perimeter. After a chorus of “Clear”s, they were ready to breach. Jack was practically bouncing with anticipation as they prepared to enter. 

Riley seemed to sense his anticipation, and moved to be next to him. “He’ll be alright. He’s Mac,” she said quietly, fighting down her own nerves.

Jack couldn’t seem to find the energy to respond, so he just nodded. He waited one more second, and then opened the door, trying to make the least amount of noise possible. 

They slowly crept inside, and, once his eyes adjusted to the dim light inside the warehouse, Jack saw he was in a large room, with two little hallways branching off to the left and right. 

Half of the team took the left hallway, and the other half, including Jack, took the right.

As he was walking through the damp corridor, Jack pulled one of his guns out of the holster on his hip. His unease was mounting every second that he didn’t see the skinny blonde that had somehow wormed his way into his heart.

Finally, he reached the end of the hallway, and was facing a door. When he opened it, he saw he was staring down a staircase. When the building was still in use, it probably led down to a freezer room. As he, followed by half the TAC team, walked down the stairs, he found himself in front of another door. 

When he opened this one, he saw that it still led to a small room, but it was no longer a freezer. In the middle of the room, with his back to them, sat Mac.

“Mac!” Jack exclaimed, forgetting to check his surroundings before racing towards the boy. “Mac!” he shouted again when he didn’t get an answer.

He discovered why when he saw Mac clearly. His head was drooped over his chest, and he was obviously unconscious. Anger for whoever did this was simmering in Jack, threatening to spill over into rage, but he pushed it down. Revenge could wait, his first mission was to get Mac to Phoenix Medical, 

He found himself gasping as he took in the rest of MacGyver’s injuries. His shirt was hanging in threads, and cuts of varying depths were littered all over the boy’s body, from his chest to his forearms. However, the worst was the wound from the knife that was still stuck in Mac’s thigh, blood slowly oozing out.

Jack pulled his gaze away from Mac’s cuts to focus on the restraints keeping him in his chair. He started working on the leather straps across his ankles, and, once those were free, he moved on to his wrists. As he started to undo the leather, Mac groaned as the leather rubbed against his already raw wrists. Jack glanced sympathetically towards his friend, but continued to undo his restraints. 

Once he finished with Mac’s wrists, he moved to the strap across his chest, slowly undoing it. Mac started to slump forward, and Jack frantically searched for a way to brace him, without putting much pressure on Mac’s bloody chest. He quickly moved so that he was holding Mac upright by his shoulders, and then scooped Mac up so he was holding him bridal style in his arms.

As he was carrying MacGyver out, he noticed something sitting on a small table. 

It was a wine cork.

_Murdoc._

_He was going to kill that-_

His thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of Riley and Bozer, red faced. They looked at Jack and the unconscious blonde in his hands and their faces fell.

“Is he...” Riley started, unable to finish.

“Yes, he’s alive. Right now I really just need to get him back to Medical, and RIley,” he called back, already rushing out of the room, “Tell Matty it was Murdoc.”

...

Mac awoke slowly, his bright blue eyes fluttering open. The first thing he noticed was the bright fluorescent lights above him. He knew what that meant. He was in Medical, _again._

As he looked down to examine himself, he noticed that the many cuts on his chest and arms were bandaged, along with the stab wound on his leg. The pain had also decreased, probably due to the pain medication that was definitely getting pumped through the IV hooked up to him.

Finally, he noticed the other occupant in the room, Jack. He was sitting in a chair, seemingly lost in thought, as he had not yet realized Mac was awake.

“Jack,” Mac said, his voice barely a whisper.

Jack almost jumped at that, turning to face the bed where Mac lay. “Buddy, you scared me for a minute there.” He said it with a smile, but Mac could see the genuine fear underneath, he frowned.

“I’m sorry,” Mac said, “for worrying you.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, man. Besides, I knew you’d pull through, you always do.”

“Jack,” Mac said, his tone growing more urgent, “it was Murdoc, that’s who kidnapped me.”

“We know buddy,” Jack’s eyes darkened, “he made sure we knew. But don’t worry, the team is working on finding him as we speak, and I won’t ever let anything like that happen. Ever. Okay?’

Mac wasn’t sure he could keep that promise, but he smiled nonetheless, “Got it,”

“Now,” Jack said, starting to smirk “there are some pretty worried people out there dying to see you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Constructive criticism and reviews are always appreciated!!  
> Have a wonderful day!


End file.
